


Song (Star Wars) Fanfiction

by SerenaTano



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Do Not Take Seriously, F/M, Just for Laughs, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaTano/pseuds/SerenaTano
Summary: This is just for laughs, it has no meaning whatsoever. So, seriously, don't take this seriously.A group of fanfictions about Star Wars inspired by songs.A song fanfics.Open for requests.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Kylo’s (Sally’s) Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a group of song based fanfictions. Not to be taken seriously. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren reflects on his feelings for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Kylo Ren roamed the empty halls of the Finalizer lost in thought. It had been one week since the battle of Crait. Kylo sighed as she spotted Rey walking past the hallway in front of him, courtesy of the force bond. The young jedi had been on guard ever since she and the other rebels had escaped in the Falcon.

Kylo looked down as he remembered her refusing to take his hand, then abandoning him in the Supremacy. Rey refused to speak to him since then. No matter how much he spoke to her, the Jedi refused to say a single word. Kylo hadn’t stopped hunting for the last of the Resistance, but to no avail.

Kylo followed Rey, but kept his distance. He knew she wanted to speak to him, but at the same time she wasn’t going to betray her so-called friends.

A light breeze drifted over from somewhere on Rey’s side and the new Supreme Leader sensed something along with it. And, by the way Rey’s steps faltered, she felt it too. "I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand." He whispered softly as he watched the young Jedi smile and Kylo’s surroundings changed. He was suddenly outside on a forest planet, however, Kylo couldn’t tell which one. "And though I'd like to stand by her," He sighed in sorrow and frustration before glancing away. "Can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend."

A few seconds later, the traitor, the hotshot, and a maintenance woman came over to talk to Rey. The young brunette looked over at Kylo and their eyes met. He couldn’t help but give a silent apology before averting his eyes once more. Ben Solo was starting to regret not going with her.

The young woman sighed in defeat before turning away. "And does she notice my feelings for her? And will she see how much she means to me? I think it's not to be." Glancing around, Kylo noticed several other Resistance members, including General Organa and Chewbacca came to thank Rey for saving them.

"What will become of my one friend? Where will my actions lead her then?" Not looking up, Kylo heard several people laughing at some unheard joke. Their happiness caused the Supreme Leader to frown. "Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiast cloud," He looks down at his hands which were covered in blood that had long since been washed away. "Try as I may, it doesn't last."

Kylo began backing away from the crowd and the scene disappeared. As he had dreaded, he was back on the Finalizer. The Master of the Knights of Ren stormed down to his quarters and slumped down to ground. Deep down, Ben Solo couldn’t help but imagine what could’ve been if he had gone with Rey and joined the Resistance.

He fantasized, not for the first time, about the two of them fighting on the battlefield side by side. "And will we ever, and up together?" But, deep down, he knew that's all it was, a fantasy. He stood on shaking legs. "No, I think not, it's never to become." Kylo walked over to his table where the blacket Rey had been using in the hut lay. He had grabbed it just before she disappeared. Kylo had kept it ever since, it reminded him of her. With a final sigh of defeat, Kylo slumped to his knees, his eyes closed. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

"For I am not the one."

Rey's heart soared as Ben Solo smiled brightly. But, that good feeling quickly faded with his smile and the young woman panicked as the man she fell in love with fell. Everything happened in slow motion. 

'What is this? A painting twist? Is this a bitter kiss?' Rey thought as she gazed upon his now calm face. 'There's so life left in his eyes, it should not end like this.' Tears streamed down her face as she glanced up and noticed Anakin Skywalker standing a few feet away. He had a hopeful look on his face and Rey knew what he was saying.

More tears streamed down her face as she shook her head and reached down to stroke Ben's, now scarless, face. "His dreams were slain. His face was stained with memories of his pain." Reaching up, Rey wiped her tears away. "But, peace still came, please give him the same."

With a nod, both Anakin Skywalker and Ben Solo slowly disappeared. And Rey felt peace wash over her. "I will be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Sally's Song from the Tim Burton movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	2. I Won’t Say I’m In Love (Kylo Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few Force ghosts try to help Kylo Ren with his feelings for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here's a new chapter. But, firsts, shout outs. Thank you to Anewhope303 and MFA101 for commenting and thank you to Anewhope303, MFA101, and 2 guest for leaving kudos. And thank you all for 17 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Kyro Ren walked through the halls of the Finalizer in silence. His mind kept drifting back to the scavenger girl, Rey. She had stirred his heart in a way that no one ever had before. She had beaten him on Starkiller base, then she came back to him on the Supremacy. But, then she left him for dead. He didn’t know what to feel with her. Kylo should hate her...but he didn’t. He couldn’t.

Walking into his quarters, the dark sided man sighed heavily. “What’s the matter with me? You’d think a guy would learn.” He walked over to the table and removed his helmet. “If there’s a prize for rotten judgement,” He sighed again and turned his helmet around. “I guess I’ve already won that.” Kylo walked over to look out the window at the endless sea of stars. "No girl is worth the aggravation." Behind him, the Force ghosts of Han Solo, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Luke Skywalker appeared behind the young man. “That's ancient history been there, done that." The dark sided man punched the wall in frustration as the ghosts decided to voice their opinions.

"Who'd you think you're kidding." They chanted in unison. "She's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden." The four ghosts pointed to the planet down below, the stars, and then to the dark sider. "Soldier, we can see right through you." Kylo cried out in denial. "Boy, you can't conceal it." Han, Anakin, and Obi-wan pushed Luke forward and he used his Force powers to create an illusion of Rey in the window. “We know how you feel and who you’re thinking of.” However, Kylo, not seeing the illusion, cried out once again, turned around, and walked away.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no." The ghosts followed him. "You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh oh." The dark sided man shook his head almost violently. “It’s to cliche. I won’t say I’m in love.” The four ghosts shrugged their shoulders as they looked to each other for ideas.

Kylo Ren walked further into his room and sat down in defeat once he reached a chair. “I thought my heart had learned its lesson. “It feels so good when you start out.” The four ghosts moved to stand right behind the young man, who grabbed his head in frustration. “My head is screaming, 'get a grip, boy'.” From his peripheral vision, the Supreme Leader spotted the moving statues and spun around to see who was behind him, but the four ghosts quickly disappeared. They slowly reappeared as the young man turned his back to them. “Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.” Kylo cried out once again and the ghosts took this time to voice their opinions.

“Boy, you can’t deny it. Who you are and how you’re feeling. Come on, we’re not buying. Man, we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad.” Kylo stood up and made his way over to the door. This time, it was Anakin who created an illusion of Rey. 

“No chance, no way I won’t say it no no.” As he walked over, Obi-wan used the force to trip the young man. Kylo fell at the feet of Rey’s illusion and he quickly stood up. Unknowing to him, a small smile appeared on the dark sider’s lips as he gazed at the woman who stole his heart. Han couldn’t help but jump at the opportunity. “Give up, or give in. Check the grin you’re in love.” Kylo caught himself and stepped away from the illusion. “This scene won’t play. I won’t say I’m in love.” He pressed his hands over his ears and walked away, the four ghosts giving their opinions as he tried his hardest not to listen.

“You’re doing flips, read our lips, you’re in love.” The dark sided man stormed past them, denying his feelings the whole time. “You’re way off base, I won’t say it.” He walked over to another fountain. "He won't say it, no." The ghosts shook their heads in disappointment. “Get off my case, I won’t say it.” Crossing his arms, the young man sat down next to the window once more and Luke created one last illusion of Rey. “Boy, don’t be proud, it’s okay you’re in love.” Kylo sighed in defeat and gazed into her eyes. “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in...love.” The four ghosts sighed in relief as they watched the light within Kylo grow a little more. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is I Won’t Say I’m In Love from the Disney movie Hercules. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, just for laughs. Open for requests.


End file.
